Koujaku x Aoba
by Beumbeux
Summary: Koujaku and Aoba have both been really busy lately, but what happens when one of them has had enough of not being close to the other?
1. Chapter 1

Dramatical Murder Koujaku x Aoba

It was 10:15 p.m. as Koujaku walked through the door into his and Aoba's home. All the lights were except the hall light that Aoba left on for him so that he could see his way to the bedroom. Koujaku knew that Aoba wouldn't be awake at this hour he would be tired from working all day just as he was.

" Damn.." Koujaku sighed a little bit, he wanted to talk to Aoba or at least hold him. Koujaku walked into the bathroom first to shower off. He didn't like the feeling of having hair still on him, and Aoba has scolded him before for not showering before coming to bed after work and leaving hair everywhere. Koujaku took a quick shower then headed straight to the bedroom. When Koujaku got there he sat on the bed and started to pat dry his hair.

"Ngh.." Aoba was sleeping and apparently dreaming.

" I'm sorry I didn't make it in time Aoba." Koujaku leaned over to Aoba and kissed him gently not wanting to wake him. Koujaku sat back up and stared at Aoba. Aoba only had shorts on tonight. The nights were getting hotter and it made it more difficult to sleep, so Aoba just took off more clothes to cool himself off. Koujaku couldn't help but to stare more, and noticed how pretty Aoba looked.

" Nope stop right there Koujaku...Aoba has worked all day I should let him sleep." Thought Koujaku to himself, he was trying hard to keep himself from attacking Aoba right there and now. It was working until.

"Koujaku..Mmm...haa.." Aoba was moaning in this sleep and about him. Koujaku couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted Aoba, he wanted to hold him, kiss him, and just be close to him again. Koujaku swallowed hard and began to get ready for an interesting night that was long needed. After he had done everything he needed to do Koujaku begun waking the sleeping Aoba. He shook him gently while calling out his name lightly.

"Aoba.." After a couple times it worked, and Aoba began to wake up.

"What? Koujaku? Are you there I can't move or see, what's going on? Koujaku?" Aoba tried listening for Koujaku's voice. But all he heard was some rustling on the bed. The newly awoken Aoba was groggy and confused. He tired sitting up to look for Koujaku, but noticed that he could not see. It felt like something was tied around his eyes, and something was bounding his arms and legs.

"Aoba.." Called out a familiar calming voice.

"Koujaku! I'm glad to hear your voice, I was worried...What's going on? Are you tied up too?" Aoba waited for what seemed like forever for Koujaku to answer. As he waited for Koujaku to answer he noticed how cold he felt and finally realized that his pants and underwear were gone.

"Koujaku, where are my clothes?! What's going on, are you tied up too? if not untie me please its embarrassing " Koujaku smirked, he moved on top of Aoba. He didn't lay on him, he just hoovered over him staring down at him. He noticed that Aoba was slightly blushing.

" I'm afraid I can't untie you Aoba.." Koujaku whispered into Aoba's ear while lightly licking it, then giving it a nibble.

"Ahh! Kou- Koujaku?" Koujaku smirked again. He untied the blindfold on Aoba, and dropped it off the side of the bed. He wanted to see Aoba's eyes. They were slightly more watery then normal.

"What are you doing?" Asked Aoba, but was then distracted by something else Koujaku was also naked. Koujaku's naked body to Aoba was too much it was perfect to Aoba. Koujaku had muscle and was toned. His tattoos were beautiful too though he would never say anything about them. Knowing the pain they cause Koujaku.

"Kouja-!" Koujaku covered Aoba's mouth with his own.

"So soft.." Thought Koujaku. Aoba was slightly taken back by the kiss, but he was dating Koujaku so it was normal for them to kiss. However this kiss felt so much different and Aoba couldn't figure out why. Koujaku pushed Aoba's mouth open with his tongue, and began exploring his mouth.

"Ahh...ha..." Koujaku was being so forceful with Aoba, who he was usually so gentle with. Koujaku's tongue felt so good to Aoba, He wanted more. But Koujaku had other plans, Koujaku pulled away from Aoba slowly. Aoba let out a low whine. Koujaku could see it on Aoba's face that he wanted more.

"Aoba.." Koujaku ran his hand through Aoba's now short hair. Koujaku looked at Aoba carefully and gave him a smile.

"Koujaku?" Aoba was taken back by the smile, but was happy to see Koujaku smile and returned the smile wholeheartedly.

"Aoba I love you, and I miss you."

"Eh?" Koujaku and Aoba have both been busy with work recently, especially Koujaku he has gained a lot of attention lately, so seeing each other was a challenge. They tried to at least eat dinner together, but sometimes one of them wouldn't make it to that.

" I miss you too Koujaku." Aoba's face turned sour. He missed him so much. Koujaku kissed Aoba lightly on the cheek turning Aoba's sour face back to a happy one. Koujaku then proceeded to continue to kiss Aoba down his neck and to his chest. Koujaku moved to Aoba's left nipple and covered it with his mouth, he started to lightly lick it and gently bite it.

" Ngh...Koujaku...wait...Ngh!" Koujaku ignored Aoba and moved to the other nipple and did the same thing, only this time he began to gently caress Aoba's erection.

"Ahh! No Koujaku. ha..ah!.hmmm" Aoba bit down on his lower lip to help stay quite. The pleasure from Koujaku touching is erection and teasing his nipple was too much, it felt too good for Aoba. Koujaku suddenly stopped caressing him and stopped teasing his nipple and sat up looking Aoba eye to eye.

" I can't wait no more Aoba..."

:D yay so end of part one Ill upload part two soon :3 Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Aoba looked at Koujaku with a surprised expression, Koujaku was looking deeply into Aoba's eyes as if pleading for him to not make him stop. Aoba gave a little sigh, and

smiled. He put his bound hands around Koujaku's neck and pulled him in close. Koujaku held his breath. Aoba gave him a slight smile and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He

slowly pulled back from Koujaku, his face was a bright red and his eyes were watery again. "So cute.." Koujaku didn't wait anymore nor could he have. Koujaku dipped him

head down to kiss Aoba again, but wasted no time in having their tongues intertwine. Aoba sigh pleasurably. Koujaku also let out a small sigh, he was getting aroused too.

Aoba made him loose control too easily which he necessarily mind, but he did feel bad for Aoba since he would be the one getting his love. Koujaku pulled away from Aoba

only to see him giving Koujaku quite the pouty face. Koujaku smirked " I promise I'll make up for leaving your lips." Aoba's face turned a bright red. He quickly turned his

head to try and hide his face from his lover. Koujaku started to map out Aoba's torso with his hands, though this was not the first time he has felt Aoba's body, it always felt

like the first. "haa.." Aoba released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The feeling of Koujaku's hands exploring his body felt magical to say the least. It melted away

all of his stress and worries. Koujaku's hands were now on Aoba's lower pelvic, his hands were gently caressing the area. Koujaku couldn't help but to notice that Aoba was

erect and his tip was starting to get slick. Koujaku just couldn't resist he quickly moved in and licked it up. "Mph! Kou- Koujaku!" Aoba looked down at him to meet his gaze.

Koujaku did it again. Only this time he pressed his tongue harder on Aoba's shaft and licked up the clear liquid slower. " Ngh!" More of the liquid poured out of Aoba's slit.

Koujaku got a mischievous grin on his face. Aoba quickly recognized the look on his face. " Koujaku! No don't! Kou- ah jaku!" Koujaku hungrily ate up Aoba's cock. He started

to lightly slide his tongue up and down as his mouth moved. " Oooh." Aoba let out shaky gasps of pleasure. Koujaku moved his tongue and mouth faster, but would slow

down and then pick back up his pace. Aoba couldn't help but to watch as Koujaku went down on him. The pleasure that came from what Koujaku was doing was unbearable.

He wanted to touch Koujaku or at least have his hands free. With his hands bound it added excitement but he wanted to feel Koujaku too and give him pleasure as well. "

Kou..jaku..ngh." It was hard for Aoba to form complete sentences while feeling this good. "Hmm?" Koujaku looked up at Aoba intensely, he looked like he didn't want to be

interrupted. Aoba blushed harder as Koujaku continued to look into his eyes while still sucking on him. Koujaku thought that Aoba was going to try and stop him, so he

continued to suck and move his tongue harder. " No Koujaku!" Aoba was losing it, it felt too good. Aoba moans grew louder and louder. Though the louder he got the faster

and deeper Koujaku went. "Hmp! No! ha!" Koujaku went down one last time before he felt Aoba release. Aoba tensed up, but quickly relaxed. Koujaku got up and faced Aoba.

Koujaku was expecting to fall into an embrace with Aoba, but instead he got a light knock on the head by his hand. " Koujaku you-! I wanted you to untie my hands!" Koujaku

had guilty look on his face mixed with his smile. " Sorry Aoba you just looked like you felt so good I didn't want to stop." Aoba blushed, but then had an evil grin on his face.

Koujaku saw his grin and realized Aoba's legs were untied too. Aoba quickly grabbed Koujaku and pushed him on the bed and tied his hands. "Aoba!" Koujaku was surprised

that Aoba who was usuall tame would do this. He noticed that the rope wasn't tied too tight, he could easily get out of it. He however decided against it. He was interested in

seeing what Aoba was going to do. Aoba gave Koujaku a quick peck on the lips and leaned into his ear to whisper " Your turn." It was now Koujaku that had a blush running

across his face. Aboa gave a smirk from seeing the effect of what he said. Aoba started to go down towards Koujaku zipper, he undid the zipper slowly and took out Koujaku's

member. It was already hard and looked quite painful to Aoba. Koujaku couldn't believe that his Aoba was doing. He couldn't imagine taking control like this in a million years,

but here he was about to put his length in his mouth by himself. Aoba took in a small breath and took Koujaku's tip in his mouth. " Ngh!" Koujaku decided it would be best to

try to stay as still as possible, the urge ran through him to just push it all into Aoba's mouth and thrust in and out wildly. " Ha...mmm.." Aoba couldn't help to moan as well.

It felt strange to him that he was feeling pleasure from doing this, but accepted it. That pleasure drove him to suck and lick harder. " Aoba wait if you do it that fast!" Aoba

raised his head up to meet Koujaku's eyes, but still kept the tip of Koujaku's erection in his mouth. Koujaku couldn't take it anymore more. All of Aoba's face was red and his

eyes had a look of wanting in them. His tongue continued to lick his length as he couldn't get enough of Koujaku's taste. Aoba took Koujaku's member out of his mouth and

began to stroke it hard while asking " What"s wrong Koujaku?" Koujaku was about to answer but then Aoba started to lick and stroke him at the same time. Koujaku couldn't

hold back anymore. Koujaku undid the bindings around his hands and pick up Aoba to throw him on the bed. " Oof!Kouja!" Aoba couldn't even finish his sentence before

Koujaku was on his lips, kissing him deeply. Koujaku didn't stay there long, he reach over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He quickly began pouring some on

Aoba's opening. " ahh!" Aoba didn't like the cold feeling of the lube on him, but soon it warmed up when Koujaku began pushing this member into him. " I can't hold back

Aoba, I'm sorry." Koujaku slowly started to push himself farther into Aoba. While waiting for Aoba to adjust to him Koujaku would give him kisses on the lips and forehead. At

first Koujaku's thrusts were slow and steady, but he quickly got more aroused as Aoba started to let out his voice and a look of wanting more on his face. " Ngh! Aoba.."

Koujaku started thrusting harder and quicker. The sounds they made didn't help to drove him over the edge. Aoba couldn't focus on anything else anymore, the feeling of

being thrusted into by Koujaku's length was too much. It hit every spot and forced his brain stop processing everything else. Aoba was about to cum and he knew from

Koujaku's expression and jerky movements, he was about to cum as well. " Kou- Koujaku! ngh!" Aoba was trying to grab at Koujaku to pull him closer, he wanted to kiss him

before he came. Koujaku smiled with a shaky expression and slowly moved closer to Aoba's lips. Aoba pushed into those lips hard and pushed his tongue inside Koujaku's

mouth. " Ah! mmm! hmph! Koujaku!" Aoba moaned out as he was pushed over the edge once more. "Aoba..!" Koujaku thrusted one more time deep inside of Aoba and

released inside of him. A feeling of warmth pooled inside of Aoba. Koujaku and Aoba were both breathing heavy and sweating, but that didn't stop Koujaku from almost falling

on top of Aoba. " Aoba.." Aoba slowly turned his face to look at Koujaku. Koujaku pulled Aoba into his arms and kissed his forehead. " I love you Aoba." Before Aoba could

respond he heard an annoying noise going off and sat up to turn it off, but when he did a flash of light went before his eyes. He squinted in annoyance at the light, then

realized he was in the bedroom laying down on the bed next to Koujaku. But it was day time outside the room was full of light, Aoba guess by the lighting it was almost one.

The annoying sound was still going off, Aoba realized it was the alarm clock. He shut it off quickly, and was debating on throwing out the window or not. " Good morning

Aoba." Whispered a voice behind him. Aoba jumped and turned to face a drowsy looking Koujaku. " Your up quite early today Aoba. Do you have work today?" Aoba was

about to answer then he remembered his dream. His face got all red and turned to face away from Koujaku. " Hey Aoba are you ok?" Koujaku put a hand on Aoba's shoulder

and was met with Aoba's hand on top of his. " Aoba?" Koujaku got closer, he was worried Aoba had a bad dream or that he made him upset by coming home late. " Aoba Im

sor-" Koujaku stopped his sentence when Aoba turned back to face him with a grin on his face. " Aoba?" Koujaku knew that grin all too well. Aoba pounced ontop of Koujaku,

while kissing him. " Ao- Aoba?!" Koujaku was taken back by Aoba's actions especially this early in the morning. Aoba moved his lips away from Koujaku's and whispered in a

low wanting voice " You want to do something fun Koujaku?"

I'm Soooooo sorry I posted the this part awhile ago, but I guess I didn't attach it correctly ;( I hope this makes up for the wait, again I;m really sorry


End file.
